


雏骨

by Ivansher



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: 1656, M/M, 广/五郎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: KISS，该是什么样的？
Relationships: Goro | 056/Hiro | 016
Kudos: 2





	雏骨

KISS，该是什么样的？

广咬着五郎下唇，来回碾压，吮吸，着迷奇妙的弹性。此刻他保留一切孩子的好奇，五郎亲上来，他就毫不犹豫捉住。

是五郎的舌头。

他微微睁开眼睛，什么时候五郎摘了眼镜，半睁着眼，睫毛微颤。真软啊。广学得快，反客为主推回去，想些乱七八糟的东西。五郎比他高，长得结实，照样被他推到床上，胸贴着胸，脑袋心脏一齐发烫。

“五郎。”这名字是他起的，平平无奇，却亲昵像兄弟。对了，他们是兄弟，怎么做这个？那该跟谁做呢。广一直聪明，闪闪发光，这回他也不知道。五郎开了头，那就做下去。头脑尚不明白，身体已经回答。

五郎表情不多，狼狈也只稍显。不说话，就那样看过来，清清澈澈，把广一头网进去。红眼眶也好，泛水光也罢，广喜欢看，喜欢听那些声音。广喜欢五郎。

我喜欢五郎。广心里重复一遍，句子有点奇妙，似乎很不应该，又天经地义。惊心动魄，又水到渠成。

五郎是怎么想的？他抬起头，没看几眼，再忍不住亲回去，仿佛旁的都无关紧要。

我总会知道的。比方说KISS。


End file.
